MerryGoRound
by masqueradingHEART
Summary: You remind me of a merry-go-round." I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?" "You know," he said. "Those muggle things that go around in a circle."
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer!** yes, i own harry potter. and along with it, i own russia. and england and japan.

**author's note!** i'm back! of course, this is another sirius black-centric story, although it's coming from the point of view of my oc. i'm only a little bit sure where i'm going with this, but it will be a full story, not just another two or three chapter one. so don't worry. i'd love it if you guys would tell me how you like it or not like it. i know it's a little hard to tell from this chapter, since it's so slow and boring, but i promise the rest will be much more interesting.

* * *

"So what are you up to this fine evening, my dear, close friend?" My friend Marlene asked me as I settled into the armchair of the Gryffindor common room, a cup of hot cocoa from the kitchens in my hand. She was sitting next to me, spread out on the couch, covered in a blanket and holding an identical cup, although she'd added a little bit of something stronger to it. Marlene had been my best friend since our third day at Hogwarts our first year here. It was our clashing personalities that had drawn us to each other and our extreme differences on everything that kept our friendship so strong. It helped that we didn't agree on just about anything. We never fought over petty things like boys and whose blouse was whose like she and Dorcas do.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my legs up underneath me, settling into a more comfortable and relaxed position. "I don't know. I'll probably end up in the dorm, curled up with a good book or something," I answered her, my reply just as similar to how it was every Saturday night when she asked me. What I actually did on Saturday night was never the same as my answer, however, for Marlene had a knack for talking me into doing whatever it was that she wanted to do. She was determined that I was wasting my life away by consistently spending my weekends alone with nothing more than a good romance novel. But I really can't help myself; I like to read and I'm a stickler for a good love story.

Marlene took a drink, winced and shook her head joyously at the burning feeling on her throat, and shook her finger at me. "Oh no you don't, my dear. I will not allow you to spend your Saturday evening cooped up in that dorm, critiquing a silly book," she scolded me. Alright, so maybe I don't like reading the love part of the story, and maybe I'm a bigger fan of making fun of romance novels every chance I get. It helps me feel better about my sad, wretched life. "No, no, honey, you will have a fun night if I have to force you under the Imperius curse."

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I haven't gotten to spend a Saturday reading my books in about three months, Marlene. I think it's about time that I get to do what I want to do." I ignored her own roll of her eyes and continued. "Our ideas of fun are completely different, remember?" I pointed out to her.

Of course, she didn't care. Shaking her head at me, she straightened up. "Babe, I love you and all, but you're a real downer. You've got to loosen up and have some real fun," she lectured me. I've heard it all before. We go through this just about every week. Usually I just give in and allow her to pull me around wherever she goes, until she runs off to hook up with some guy, and then I depart to the dormitory, where I crash into bed, then too tired to pull out my novel. But I love Marlene and her crazy antics, so I put up with it. Besides, most of the time, I can guilt her into buying me a drink or two.

I sighed and shook my own head. "Fine," I muttered before taking a drink of my hot cocoa, wincing myself as the hot liquid burned my tongue. I always forget to blow on it first to cool it off.

I was never one to drink tea or coffee or any of that sort of stuff. Tea tasted like piss to me and coffee was way too bitter. I was much more a fan of the warm, chocolate liquids that my mum used to make me when I was a little girl.

Marlene grinned triumphantly. "Alright then, it's settled. We're going on a double date!"

I shot my head up at her, fixating my coldest glare at her. "Wait right there. I never agreed on a double date!" I exclaimed, thoroughly fuming at this point. I hated when she snuck a date on me. They were always blind dates, usually a double date with her and some prick, and they were usually a huge prat themselves. I hated Marlene's little setups for me. One time, in our fifth year, she set me up with this Ravenclaw boy who, the entire night, wouldn't do anything but try and make out with me. The git's face was covered with acne, he was a pudgy fellow, had greasy hair, and probably had never had a date before. His friend, Marlene's date, of course was absolutely gorgeous, smart, and hilarious. He was probably the best guy she'd ever gone out with. Of course, he was just another one-night-stand for her, even though he had completely fallen heads over heels for her. The poor bugger. "Absolutely not," I added.

She groaned and slammed her head on the back of the couch. "Oh please, Lizzie?" She begged me using the nickname only she can get away with, her lips pouting and her tone entirely whiny and annoying. She countered my glare with her well-known puppy dog look and I thanked the stars that she'd used it so many times on me I had grown immune to it. "You already said you'd come out with me tonight," she pointed out.

I shook my head. "I did not. All I said was 'fine' and that was to you saying I needed to loosen up," I shot back at her, pointing a finger at her. "I never said I would hang out with you, and I definitely never said I would go on a double date! You know how much I hate those."

She groaned again and I almost threw the cushion from the chair at her as she kicked her puppy dog eyes up a notch. "Please? It's the only way I can get Marcus to go out with me," she begged again. I was really tempted to throw the pillow at her.

I rolled my eyes again at her. "What, he doesn't trust you alone with him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

She pouted again and said in a disappointed voice, "No he doesn't. Which is totally unfair, if you think about it. He's the guy, I'm supposed to not trust him!" But that was never the way it worked out with Marlene. She was always the one you had to keep your eye on and had to keep her under control. She was well-known around the school for being very friendly and open. Most girls hate her and call her a slut, but really she's just wanting to have a good time. She likes sex, a lot, but not to the point where she's a total whore. She has standards, you know.

"No. I'm not going."

"I hate you, Lizzie," she narrowed her eyes at me, but I just shrugged and took a drink out of my cocoa. After a few moments of silence, she couldn't take it anymore and begged again, just as I knew she would. "Please!" She all but shouted and I knew that, once she got to this point, I was going to be sucked into it very fast.

It's usually best to give in fast when it comes to Marlene. She will not hesitate to make a scene and you better believe that you will be horrifyingly embarrassed. She's a seventeen year old girl, you would think that she would be able to deal with things a little more maturely. But nope, that's Marlene for you. "No," I said stubbornly. And, for effect, I turned my back on her. Granted, I knew it wasn't going to work, but I always hoped that one day Marlene would learn her place.

But apparently it wouldn't be tonight. She pulled the blanket off of her, set her cup on the small table by the couch, and got on her knees by my feet. "Please, please, please? I am sitting here, begging with all of my heart! Will you please do this one little thing for me?" She was shouting it out at this point, and the rest of the common room was staring. There weren't many people in at this time, most were either out on the grounds, enjoying the end of summer, or still at dinner, or wandering the corridors, or wherever. But there were enough people still there that the sudden silence was absolutely noticeable and I could feel the multiple sets of eyes on the back of my head and staring at Marlene on the ground. "I just want this one simple thing of you, Lizzie. Please, I will never ask anything of you ever again! Please, please, please!" She continued and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe you," I said, much quieter than her. "You will ask something of me tomorrow and every other day until we graduate, Marlene." I shook my head and gave in. "But fine, I'll go, just so long as you shut the bloody hell up." I would be disappointed in myself if I hadn't known that I would have given up long ago. Marlene McKinnon can get me to do just about anything.

She jumped up with a girlish shriek and clapped her hands cheerfully. "Wonderful! Now let's go pick out an outfit for you and an outfit for me!" She grabbed me by my right forearm and pulled me to my feet, almost making me spill my hot cocoa all over the place and succeeding in making me stumble. "Marlene," I groaned after her as she pulled me behind her.

I hate my best friend.

**author's note!** okay, so that was chapter one. it sucks, i know and i apologize. it will pick up, i promise. but i'd still love it if you guys would review. i love flames and praise, so throw them all at me. (: i should have the next chapter up, probably by the end of the night or tomorrow sometime.

peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer!** -checks birth certificate- nope, the name's still not j.k.. poo.

**author's note!** see? i told you i'd have the second chapter up soon. i really hope you guys enjoy it. it didn't go as well as i had hoped, but never fear! the next chapter will have more lizzie/sirius interaction. (:

* * *

As soon as we were both clad in Marlene's choice of clothing, we headed out of the common room, me tugging at the short skirt she'd somehow managed to talk me into while Marlene scolded me every time I did so, and went to go meet up with the boys

As soon as we were both clad in Marlene's choice of clothing, we headed out of the common room, me tugging at the short skirt she'd somehow managed to talk me into while Marlene scolded me every time I did so, and went to go meet up with the boys. Marlene had had a crush on Marcus Rhinehart, a Ravenclaw in our year, for a total of two weeks. And when Marlene has a crush, she goes for it and there is no stopping her. Of course, a crush for Marlene is more of a curiosity or a physical attraction. She goes through at least two 'crushes' a month, on average. It's always surprised me that she hasn't managed to go through the entire school yet. But that's not to say, don't get me wrong, that she has engaged in sexual activities with all of them. Some won't give her the time of day and with others one party realizes that they don't really care for the other in that way, or at all in some cases.

Anyway, back to Marcus, it took her about a week and a half to convince him to actually go on a date with her. She'd been complaining to me every night since she started trying about how difficult he was being. He always said that he was too busy with school, he had to study, and various other school-related excuses. Frankly, it drove Marlene and myself crazy. I was sick and tired of hearing how complicated he was and how he should just give in and go out with her already or just tell her that he's not interested. She backs off of those guys, but Marcus wouldn't budge in either direction. Until this afternoon, apparently. He'd finally compromised, Marlene filled me in while we were changing, that if they double dated that he would go. His friend Christian apparently had been eyeing me, for what reasons I have no idea, for a few weeks now and it had to be that was the second girl. Otherwise, Marlene claimed (although I didn't believe her), she would have brought Dorcas or Mary. But that's not the way it works with Marlene. I'm always the one she has to tag along; it's so she can keep an eye on me, she says, so that I don't run off and sulk my life away. But I don't sulk.

At least Christian was an alright of a guy, from what I knew of him. He was sweet and very shy, much like Marcus only he wasn't as intelligent. In fact, the two met because Marcus had to tutor him a couple of years ago in like every subject. He was a hard worker; I sat behind him last year in Charms and he really did try his hardest, he just isn't exactly… smart. I hadn't ever really paid him any attention to him before, but I didn't expect that the date would be all that bad. Unless I got one more fucking wedgie.

Seriously, I hate skirts. I mean, the uniform skirts we wear aren't too bad because they're not an inch long and I can wear comfortable shorts underneath them, but these stupid, godforsaken miniskirts that Marlene wears all the time are absolutely unbearable.

"I honestly do not know how you can wear these, 'Lene," I complained for the umpteenth time. "My underwear is riding so far up my ass I don't think I'll be able to take a shit for a month."

My wonderful friend simply rolled her eyes. "Beautiful, thank you for that, Liz," she said sarcastically, but continued skipping down the corridor. Marlene was a naturally joyous person, something I used to envy her for but no longer do after getting to know her better and realizing how annoying it is, but when she gets her way it's really just over the top. She's like a six year old who got the toy after ten minutes of throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the store. And I'm like the resentful parent, apparently.

"I'm serious," I continued complaining. I think I get the right reserved for me to complain after being forced into doing something I don't want to, or more like three things. "I'm in so much fucking pain right now, you don't even understand." I pulled the hem of the skirt down again, much to Marlene's annoyance, as she slapped my hands away from the material. "Have I told you lately that I hate you?" I muttered under my breath as I glared at her.

She turned around as she got ahead of me and continued to skip backwards. Smiling sweetly, she responded with, "Only about a thousand times in the past three minutes." She turned back around and kept on her merry way while I begrudgingly trailed after her. Honestly, I don't know how I put up with her sometimes. Although, she often wonders how she can stand me sometimes as well. Then again, we always come to the conclusion that it's because we even each other out. She's the happy-go-lucky one, I'm the pessimistic and sarcastic one. We're a match made in heaven.

"It'll be perfectly fine," she called back to me, ignoring the odd looks she was receiving as she skipped past a crowd of second years down the stairs. I, on the other hand, glared at them as they raised their eyebrows at me while I picked a wedgie shamelessly. "Christian likes you and he's a good guy. He won't pull anything funny like the last guy." She grinned at me as I reached her side. "Do you remember him?" She asked with a short laugh. "He was a funny bloke."

I snorted. "Oh, so funny. I especially liked the time when he put his hand up my skirt. That was just the icing on the top to a splendid evening," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I didn't remember the kid's name, some Hufflepuff, but as soon as the date started he was obsessed with getting into my pants, or rather skirt. I always ended up getting the creepers. It wasn't exactly what I would call fair. We would sit in a booth across from Marlene and Prince Charming while they were busy sucking face and I would try and fight the pigs off. Of course, on their defense, they were usually completely wasted and didn't even remember the night before the next morning. Which was how I would rather it be. I don't like the awkward moments the next few days while Marlene's trying to avoid Prince Charming, who sends his pig of a friend to talk to me about what's wrong with Marlene. So it's best when they don't remember how they acted or what happened that night. Oh, what I've sacrificed for my friend.

Not that she hasn't sacrificed anything for me. 'Cause she's done a lot for me. Skipped nights out when I was sick or depressed to take care of me, never complaining about it, unless it was the former one and she was joking about it. She's missed several 'hot dates' to sit with me and eat bowls of double chocolate fudge ice cream and let me cry into her shoulder, after fights with my parents or when my brother died and my mom went crazy. She's skipped Hogsmeade visits to nurse me back to health while I'm puking my guts out and can't even sit up straight. Marlene takes care of me and I suffer through torturous double dates with her. It's how we work.

"So where are we meeting them?" I asked as we reached the main floor. It wasn't a Hogsmeade visit day today, and anyway we would have been back by now, but Marlene had gotten a drunken Sirius Black to give away one of his group of friends' secrets – how to get to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts undetected – about a year ago. Sirius was one of her favorite pets. I personally couldn't stand the prat. He was a total git who didn't care about anything but causing trouble and getting into girls' pants. In other words, he was pretty much the male version of my best friend and I could only take so much Marlene. But she loved him. They were always getting drunk together and they hooked up several times a year it seemed. He was a handsome fellow, I had to admit that although he was entirely conceited about it, and she enjoyed getting him drunk and making him spill his secrets. Dorcas and Lily scold her for it, but I happen to enjoy some of the things he tells her. I mean, the five of us have taken so many trips to Hogsmeade illegally without ever getting caught. It's splendid.

"Right here," Marlene answered as she suddenly came to a stop, causing me to walk right into her. "Watch yourself," she smirked back at me. I rolled my eyes and steadied myself, tugging at the hem of the skirt again and waiting with her for the two boys to make their appearance.

It didn't take long for the sound of booming laughter to sound down the corridor and, soon after, four different boys rounded the corner. Lo and behold, the Marauders. Marlene rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently, looking at her watch. She was anxious anticipating the arrival of Marcus and Christian. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were definitely not what she wanted right now. As well as she got along with all of them, other than Peter because quite frankly he gave her the chills, she'd been waiting so long for her chance to go out with Marcus that he was the only male face she wanted to see right now.

"Well, well, well," Black drawled, obviously intoxicated, as the four boys each stumbled to a stop in front of us. His eyes looked Marlene up and down and he draped an arm around her shoulders. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" His voice was slurring and he couldn't stand up straight as he was clearly looking down my best friend's shirt. Pig.

Marlene either didn't notice or didn't care, probably the latter, and she pushed Black off of her. "Fuck off, boys. We're waiting for someone," she said, her voice low, although she clearly was just annoyed by Marcus' lateness.

Potter clutched his chest and Black's lower lip went up over his top one. "Ouch, I'm hurt, Pad, aren't you?" Potter said before hiccupping. "Why you gots to be so mean, Marlene?"

She simply rolled her eyes and raised one very specific finger up at the two boys as her answer. Taking a step towards me, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over several feet so that we were away from the two pigs and their two friends, who were both watching from a short distance.

"Oi, Kirke," Potter called out to me as if he had just realized I was there. "Don't you wants to hang out with us?" He asked, giving me one of his supposed charming smiles that he usually saved for Evans, and other girls on the occasion that he was drunk, like now. He was leaning on Black, both using the support of each other to keep themselves standing. "We were just about to go up to the common room for a dr…duh-ri…drink!" he stumbled onto the last word, befuddled.

I smiled back sarcastically and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to pass on that. Maybe next time."

He pointed at me and said forcefully, "I'm-a hold you to that!"

I nodded and waved to them. "Alright boys, goodnight," I said, knowing that there was no chance in hell that Potter would remember this encounter in the morning. With him and Black shouting goodnights back at us, Remus and Peter went to their aid and the four turned their backs and headed up the stairwell towards the Gryffindor common room. We could hear Potter and Black singing Christmas carols all the way up. I'd be surprised if they didn't get caught by a professor. It wasn't even past curfew yet, but they were so clearly wasted.

It always surprised me whenever Remus got drunk. He was always such a responsible guy, prefect and all that. But I guess he'd given up years ago on trying to get the rest of his friends to listen to him. Peter was a total pushover and would do whatever James and Sirius were doing. It was actually pretty sad, in both the other two boys' cases. Black and Potter were such horrible influences. Not that any of them were boring drunks. Last year, after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, I witnessed Black making out with a broom, thinking it was Marlene (she'd put it in front of his face, of course), Potter dancing with Peter on the table, and Remus singing while on the ground (he'd fallen off the back of the armchair, where he'd been sitting and hadn't exactly noticed). And that wasn't even the worst of it. The four get drunk so often that I'm pretty sure there's nothing that I haven't seen.

"Ugh!" Marlene all but shouted out, stomping her feet on the ground and throwing her arms up into the air. "Where the bloody hell are they?"

I merely smiled sympathetically and looked around. As if they were summoned by Marlene's cry, the two boys rounded the corner and Marlene shrieked quietly in my ear, grabbing my arm tightly, her fingernails digging into my skin. "Ow," I whispered back to her. She, of course, ignored me, but still let me go as our dates approached.

"Evening, ladies," Marcus greeted, bowing his head a bit. Christian grinned at me and I forced a smile back at him. He was kind of an awkward kid and I wasn't exactly into him… at all. "Sorry we're a little late; Chris couldn't get his hair the way he wanted," Marcus teased a little, a smile of his own slipping onto his face as he never tore his eyes from Marlene's face.

We laughed a little at that, mine more politely while Marlene just laughed because it came out of Marcus' mouth. "Oh no worries," she said, all forgiven and forgotten now that they were there. "Shall we?" She held her arm out for Marcus to take, which he willingly did. After weeks of avoiding her, I was surprised how smitten he seemed to be with my friend now. As the two of them led the way to the passageway leading to Honeydukes, Christian and I followed behind awkwardly. I wasn't so quick to give him my arm; I found it entirely lame.

Christian cleared his throat, to get the attention of the infatuated pair in front of us and myself. "So, um, how exactly are we getting to Hogsmeade?" He asked curiously, something which I'm sure the two boys probably mulled over for hours. The Marauders' little secret wasn't well-known in the slightest. In fact, I'm pretty sure that, besides my friends and me, they were the only ones who knew about it. Which was good, or else it'd be hard to use it as often as we'd like and it would only be a matter of time before a professor found out.

Marlene looked behind her briefly and smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that. Just follow behind. Lizzie and I know where we're going," she answered mysteriously. We'd thought about blindfolding the boys so that they wouldn't blurt out the secret to their friends, but we both decided that that seemed a little too shady. Instead, we were to make them swear on their lives not to tell anyone. How well that would work out, we weren't sure, but we hoped it would be good enough to keep Sirius' dignity with his friends. They already had become furious with him when he told Marlene in the first place, if anyone else found out they'd probably blow a fuse.

As we reached the passageway, the four of us stopped and Marlene and I turned to face the boys simultaneously. "Alright," she started sternly. "If either of you ever snitch our little secret out to anyone, I swear I will kill you. Seriously. Lizzie here will help me." She raised her eyebrows at them and I crossed my arms. The boys looked at each other, unsure if we were kidding or not. Deciding that we probably weren't, they looked back at us and nodded.

"Of course not," they said together.

Marlene's face brightened up and I uncrossed my arms and smiled gently. "Brilliant!" She exclaimed, turning around to open up the passage. "Off we go," she added as soon as she was finished.

The boys were in awe the entire way, constantly asking us how we found this and where it was leading. We merely hushed them and claimed that we never revealed our secrets behind our successes and that they'd simply have to wonder; although, we did tell them that it led to Hogsmeade, that wouldn't be a secret anymore in a matter of minutes. When we finally reached the end of the passage, we quietly made our way up into the basement of the shop before sneaking out, unnoticed by anyone, thankfully. The store wasn't too crowded because of the late hour, there were only a few people inside, and so we were lucky to come off as even remotely inconspicuous.

As we stumbled out of the store, the boys were all but giggling and I rolled my eyes at Marlene, who narrowed my eyes at me in a scolding manner. She turned to Marcus and wrapped her arm around his waist. "See? Nothing to worry about," she said to him and again Christian and I were forced to walk awkwardly behind them all the way to the Three Broomsticks, where our double date was taking place. Marcus and Christian didn't drink, so we were going to go the night sober, which neither Marlene nor I were too pleased about. But, for her, I would suck it up. And then force her to go out later and sneak me some firewhiskey. I probably should have taken Potter up on his offer, although they'd probably still be up there drinking by the time we got back.

The pub was about almost empty and we got raised eyebrows from the bartender, but no other look of notice. We took a table by a window in the back and ordered four Butterbeers when our waitress asked us what we wanted.

Almost immediately after the server left, Marcus and Marlene were deep in some conversation about something that sounded a lot like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luckily for her, Marlene was able to sound interested in school for a boy, although she would probably end up complaining about him when we got back to our dorm. I awkwardly turned to Christian. I'd never really spoken much to him, outside of classes I never had. I smiled at him politely and he grinned foolishly at me. Honestly, I don't know what the kid sees in me. I mean, I'd never even noticed that he fancied me in the first place; we'd hardly ever spoken and it was always about whatever subject we were currently in.

Marlene kicked me from underneath the table, obviously noticing that we hadn't been talking.

"So," I started awkwardly, stalling for time as I scanned my brain for something to talk about. I really didn't want to spend my Saturday night talking about school. I lifted my hand and scratched the back of my head, although I really didn't have an itch.

"So," he repeated, grinning a bit. We both laughed at the awkwardness and it was good to know that he noticed it, too.

I licked my lips and looked around the pub, hoping something interesting would happen in the brief seconds I stole to do so. Marlene kicked me again and I turned sharply back to Christian. "How have you been doing in Charms this year?" I asked, feigning interest. Damn it. Didn't I just say I didn't want to talk about school? But it was the first thing that popped into my head and I couldn't help it.

He let out a deep breath and shrugged one shoulder. "Better than last year, but that's not really saying much," he admitted guiltily with a small smile. I let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"That's alright," I said. "At least you're improving, that's all that matters."

He echoed my short laugh and replied, "Yeah, but I really don't know why I'm having so many problems with that subject. It's supposed to be an easy one, isn't it?"

I smiled. "Well, we all have our downfalls. Mine, personally, is short skirts," I said jokingly, pointing to my outfit, to make him feel better.

Our Butterbeers came at that moment and the two of us were able to relax a little bit then.

The rest of the night passed by slowly. Marlene and Marcus ended up snogging the living daylights out of each other shortly after finishing their first drink and Christian and I regained our awkwardness. We didn't really have much to talk about, but we managed to scrape together enough small talk to make it through the rest of the night.

When we returned to the common room two hours later, Marlene collapsed onto the same couch she was on earlier with a deep sigh. "He's amazing, isn't it?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. The common room was empty, at eleven o'clock.

I snorted quietly and sat down in the armchair. "Oh yeah, he was absolutely fabulous," I replied.

Marlene rolled over and stared me down. "You know, you could have been a little more open with Christian," she lectured me.

I rolled my eyes. "I tried. But it's kind of hard when you've never spoken to a person before and you have absolutely nothing to say." Narrowing her eyes at me, she opened her mouth to say something else, but I stood up and announced that I was going to shower and go to bed. "Night, love," I blew her a kiss and she grinned back at me. As I climbed the stairs, I heard her sigh lovingly.

She'd be over it by tomorrow.

**author's note!** alright, so what'd you think of it? did you like it? did you hate it? really, let me know either way. i'm not afraid. (: i should update probably by wednesday or so. (:


End file.
